


Lost but Found

by changcutie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, bestfriend!Jooheon, changki is da bomb, established relationship - JooHyuk, lawyer!Changkyun, or whatever the ship name lol, smol couple, teacher!Kihyun, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changcutie/pseuds/changcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A is lost and person B helps them.</p><p>Alternately; Kihyun is so done with google maps and Changkyun is a blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost but Found

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am here. God bless my soul. Unbeta'd and pure word vomit. This is the result of a two day writing spree so don't expect much /cries/
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: omg, I did NOT realize just how fucked up my format was. I apologize.. Thank you for the ppl who left kudos even tho it was a mess TT^TT

Changkyun was chilling in his special chair outside his house. It was a glorious day. The sun was out but it didn't beat down on his skin harshly like most summer days. There was a nice breeze filtering in and out, soothing him. He had a can of beer in one hand which he took idle sips of every once in a while. His worn out speakers were blasting a collection of r&b and hip hop songs non-stop, as he bobbed his head along to the beat. All in all, it was a nice Saturday afternoon.

He was busy lounging around when his eyes caught sight of _him_.

Him is a five feet something guy with cute burgundy locks and a handsome face. Him is wearing a striped grey and white shirt under a baby blue letterman jacket and ripped jeans and a perplexed expression. In his hands, he holds his phone. He's clutching at it like his life is depending on it and muttering to himself while tapping at the screen. He seems to be really annoyed at something and looked minutes away from murdering someone. He shuffles in his seat uncomfortably when the man passes by his house.

He glances up for a second and Changkyun reflexsively stiffens. He lowers down the volume of his music and sips at his beer, looking away. With how the day was starting of beautifully, he didn't want to ruin it by getting yelled at (or possibly murdered) by some random stranger. Changkyun doesn't get much day offs and he'd rather not spoil this one. The man glares at him some more before he tore his gaze away and towards his phone.

Changkyun relaxes in his seat. "Crisis averted." he mumbled to himself, turning up the volume once more because shit Chris Brown is on. He sings to 'Liquor' holding up his beer bottle and waving it around. Yep, he was so feeling this Saturday.

He was in the middle of belting out Miley Cyrus' part in 'Feeling Myself' when he notices the same man making his way over to him again. He quickly lowers his music again, singing softly because no angry man can stop him from jamming to good tunes. They can go die in the gutter.

The man was near him now when suddenly, he swerved around and went back the way he came from. He was holding his phone in front of it and seemed to be following it. Changkyun stares after him. He looked a little lost. He watches as the man trudges further down the street, grumbling to himself and still staring at his mobile.

He fights the urge to follow after him choosing instead to scroll through his own phone. He shouldn't stick his head into somebody else's business, something his mother had stressed when he was younger. He was scrolling through his twitter when he hears angry stomps of feet. He looks up to see the same man making his way towards him once more.

His face was contorted into an ugly scowl. Suddenly, the man gives a shout of infuriation. He looked just about ready to toss the poor mobile and throw a temper tantrum. Changkyun takes finally takes pity. "Hey, you over there!" he shouts, trying to catch the attention of the furious man. "Need help?"

The guy turns to him for a second, glowering before he relunctantly makes his way over him. For an instant, Changkyun regrets his decision. But oh well, he had no way out of this one and the guy looked like he was on his wits end. He might as well help him out. "Hey, I'm sorry to bother but I'm a little lost. I'm new in town and apparently, my stupid google maps ain't working." he pouts at the end of his sentence and if Changkyun thought it was cute, no one can blame him on this.

"Where do you live?" He asks, trying to pry his gaze away from the man's pink lips because nope, Changkyunnie. Down boy, you can't go hitting on cute lost strangers. "345 Magnolia Street." he answers, looking more frustrated than ever.

Changkyun smiles. "Ah, it's not that far from here. Just a couple blocks away. Just go down the end of this street then make a sharp turn to the right. Go down that way and make another right. You should be on Magnolia then." Then beams at him and if he looked cute pouting, he looked absolutely stunning when he smiled. "Oh my gosh, thank you! I've been going around in circles and my feet are so achy. You are literally my hero."

The boy gushes gratefully. Changkyun shrugs at the him and gives him a smile. "Hey, no problem. You seemed like you really need the help so it was just common courtesy." He says, rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I am still grateful. Here, type in your number and I'll treat you to some coffee sometime okay?" He eagerly hands Changkyun his phone, prompting him to write. He complies to the request and once he was done, gives the device back to the owner. "Once again, thanks..."he glances at the contact name Changkyun had input on the screen. "-Changkyunnie." he inunciates, quickly devising a nickname. "I'll repay you soon!"

With that, he bows and makes his way down the street. Changkyun stares after him, a little bewildered although pleasantly so. He mutters a soft "Okay." to the empty space before him.

 

 

It wasn't until a few days after their little encounter did he receive a message from an unknown number asking him if he was free.

**_Unknown Number : Hey, I'm Kihyun. The guy you helped before?_ **

**Sent: 10:15 am**

**_Unknown Number: Well, I was wondering if you were free? I did promise you coffee :)_ **

**Sent: 10:15 am**

Changkyun had been working then and he didn't see the message until late afternoon but by then, it was a little too late to go out. He sends a quick message to the guy, apologizing and asking for a reschedule. While waiting for a reply, he saves the number to his contacts. He fiddles around with the name, contemplating whether he should just key in the name of the guy like any normal person or go crazy and type in something quirky. He's fighting over 'Cute Lost Stranger' and 'sweet cheeks' when he receives another text.

**_Uknown Number: Ah, I didn't realize you were working. I apologize, would Sunday afternoon work for you?_ **

**Sent: 6:35 pm**

**_Unknown Number: That's my only free day this week. But if you're busy we can go some other time hehe_ **

**Sent: 6:35 pm**

**_Me: Yeah sure. I'm free as well._ **

**Sent: 6:37 pm**

**_Unknown Number: Great!_ **

**Sent: 6:39 pm**

**_Unknown Number: Meet you in Aroma Roma around 1?_ **

**Sent: 6:40 pm**

**_Unknown Number: They have great coffee! :)_ **

**Sent: 6:42 pm**

**_Unknown Number sent you an address._ **

**Sent: 6:42 pm ** _Me: Yeah sure. Sounds good._** **

**Sent: 6:45 pm**

**_Me: See you then_ **

**Sent: 6:45 pm**

Kihyun smiled goofily at the message. He was holding his mobile near his face, tempted to give a little squeal of delight. It had taken him a few days to gather the guts to text the cute guy that helped him find his way. He flushes when he remembers the embarrassing encounter. He had moved in a couple of weeks ago with his best friend, Jooheon in a nice little apartment located in a nice neighborhood. They had settled in quite comfortably in it.

Kihyun hadn't had the chance to roam around the place yet and that brings him to the previous predicament he suffered in. He had set out to apply for the job he had been eyeing on -the reason why he moved in the first place, but when it came to finding his way back, he was completely useless. He had tried relying on google maps but the thing didn't work. His so-called best friend wasn't even answering his godforsaken phone and to make matters worse, he was shit at remembering directions.

He had been wandering around the streets for quite some time until Changkyun took pity on him and helped him. He blushes when he remembers the image of the man. Casual blue tee, shorts and flipflops on his feet looking handsome as he calls out to him and gave him proper instructions. When he finally reached home, he found Jooheon snoozing on his bed all comfy and warm and his phone on silent. His housemate got an earful and dinner rights revoked for a week as punishment after that.

He feels another wave of embarrassment rush through him when thinks back yet again to their undesirable meeting. He must've looked so idiotic back then. Hopefully, going out with him for coffee will help restore his image.

 

 

They meet up around one in the afternoon in front of the shop. Changkyun still looking casually dressed as they made their way over the counter. He orders his usual taro pudding milk tea with a side of dark chocolate ganache and waits patiently while his companion studies the display case carefully. "A slice of apple pie please,"He says, pointing at the display. "And long black coffee, grande." The guy at the register looks at him blankly for a moment and they stand in awkward silence before he finally passes the order to the barista, albeit a little sleepily.

They were given a number and they both stepped out of line. Kihyun guides him to a booth, gesturing for the man to sit down. Changkyun looked slightly uncomfortable and a little embarrassed so Kihyun decides to initiate small talk to help ease him in. "Hey, I'm really glad you could come." he says by way of starting. "I know you must be busy and I'm really sorry to iconvenience you but I just wanted to thank you for the other day."

The man smiles at him and shakes his head. "No, it's okay. But you really didn't have to treat me out." he replies. "It was just directions."

"It may be just directions too you but to me, it was everything." Kihyun's face morphs into a look of horror. "My housemate fell asleep just at the moment when I needed him the most. If it weren't for you I'd be stuck wandering the place for _hours_. Jooheon, my housemate, sleeps like there'll be no tomorrow. He'll sleep in as much as he can."

Changkyun laughs at this. "Ah, how unfortunate. Reminds me of the time I got lost in China." He then launches into the sad tale of how he had to wander around China just to find this certain Thai restaurant.

A lot of the locals weren't good in English and since it was so hard to read Mandarin characters, he couldn't tell where he was going. "I had to walk around for at least an hour and half. Funny thing is, I didn't realize I've been passing through the place at least a couple of times until I lucked out and a kind local pointed it out to me." Changkyun grimaces. "I spent more time looking than actually filling in my poor stomach."

Kihyun grins when he hears this. "At least you still found it. Most of the time I get lost, I have to call Jooheon or somebody to come pick me up because I got myself so lost. I'm that awful with directions." Changkyun prompts him to share the stories of all the times he got lost and Kihyun gladly indulges him.

They spend the next hour laughing at Kihyun's mishaps and by the rest of the afternoon, their conversation veered from Kihyun's obvious lack of sense of direction to the most embarrassing moments in their life. "And then, Jooheon stood up shouting and flailing his arms screaming bloody murder. I swear to god, that man has no backbone in him. He gets scared so easy!"

His companion laughs and shakes his head. "I would love to meet your housemate. He seems like a really interesting person." Kihyun rolls his eyes. "Yeah, right." Changkyun grins at him. "You should give him more credit."

"Maybe, but any form of compliment goes straight into his head. He won't let me live it down if I suddenly commend him or something." He huffs. "So, no thank you."

Changkyun shrugs at his answer before his eyes flit to his mobile. He checks the time on his phone and frowns. "I didn't realize it was getting late."

Kihyun glances at his own phone and sees that it's quarter to five in the afternoon. "I have to go now. I still have a few things to do at home." Changkyun explains looking a little somber. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kihyun said although honestly, he was a little disappointed as well. He's still not ready to say goodbye and with how things are, this would most likely be the last time they'll ever meet. "Let's pack up and leave."

They leave the shop and stood somewhat near the entrance, the both of them dwindling for a while, waiting for something.

"Hey, I had a really nice time with you today." Changkyun finally says, smiling at him softly. "Yeah, me too." he answers in delight, looking at him quietly but the male doesn't say anything else. They stand for a bit more, unsure of what to do. Kihyun finally decides that they had stood a little too long already.

"So I guess we should get going? It's getting a little dark." he speaks up, trying to conceal his disappointment. He takes a step to the right, attempting to leave. "Kihyun, wait!"

Changkyun calls after him, hands coming to close upon his wrist. Kihyun's pulse speeds up and he stares up at him, prompting him to continue. W-Would it be too weird if I ask to meet you again?" he asks shyly, rubbing the back of his head in his embarrassment.

"I really enjoyed your company and it would be nice if we could hang out again." Kihyun's eyes widened in pleasant surprise, cheeks tinting a nice pink. His face breaks into a wide smile as he answers him. "N-no! I would like that." he rushes to get out. "I would really like that."

Changkyun smiled in relief, the tension in his shoulders dissipating. "Great. Same time, same place, Tuesday?" he queries, eyes looking at him hopefully.

"Yeah, Tuesday sounds good." Kihyun confirms, smiling even wider. "See you then."

 

 

Tuesday came rolling in faster than Kihyun expected. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He's even more frazzled than the first time they met which was kinda silly because they weren't doing anything new. Their basically just going to sit and drink.

But either way, he just felt unusually giddy about the whole thing. Maybe its because of the idea that Changkyun wanted to meet him again. To be honest, he wasn't expecting much after they went out for the promised coffee. If Kihyun wanted to think further ahead, it sounded like they were on a date but he doesn't want to assume too much lest he gets it wrong. He's embarrassed himself enough already as it is, he doesn't want to sound enthusiastic and pretentious.

Now 12:18 pm found him in his room, staring at his closet and looking for appropriate clothes. He wasn't sure if he should dress up or dress down. In one hand, he wanted to look nice but on another hand, he doesn't want to seem to eager because technically, they weren't on a date.

After much mulling, he chose to wear a simple white shirt and a knitted brown cardigan paired with light washed jeans and white sneaks. He checks his watch and curses when he's at least twenty minutes late already. He hurries over to the shop, hoping Changkyun wasn't mad at him for being late. It turns out, the latter was running late as well.

**_Changkyunnie: Hey, sorry I'm running late. Be there as soon as I can._ **

**Sent: 1:31 pm**

After reading the message, he decides to order a blueberry muffin to munch on while he waited. He settles on a little corner booth, phone in hand. He browses through Instagram idly, a little bored. He doesn't know how long it's been, immersed in taking silly selcas when he hears the doorbells jingling.

He turns around to the sound and almost chokes in his own saliva when he sees Changkyun walk in. He was dressed in a sleek-cut powder grey suit and matching slacks, finely stitched to fit his frame. He had a white button down underneath the grey coat, no tie and shiny black dress shoes. Kihyun could feel his mouth hanging open at the sight. Changkyun looked really, _really_ hot. The man's eyes wandered around the shop until it landed on Kihyun's and he does this cute tiny little wave that looked so uncharacteristically out of place for the aura his clothes exuded. He tries not to squeal at that. Fuck, he was hot _and_ adorable. God, someone help him _now_!

He feels so underdressed at the moment and oh my god, why is Changkyun so hot?? He's not gonna survive the entirety of the afternoon if he's looking like that. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He is so fucked right now.

Changkyun reaches his table and settles on a seat. He places his black messenger bag on another seat and Kihyun tries really hard not to stare at the silver burberry watch on his wrist. He really did but like fuck, Changkyun was loaded. He was hot and fucking rich. Oh my god, what shit did he get himself into? If he knew he was this wealthy he wouldn't have invited him to a cheap coffee place. Now he feels so poor and unclassy. Goddammit, why did he have to be so rich...and hot. Fuck!

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had a meeting with a client that went unexpectedly longer than anticpated." the man says, removing his coat and placing it across his bag. He looked marginally relieved to be out of the clothing. "I hope you didn't wait that long."

"O-oh no. It's okay. I came here a little late as well. No problem!" Kihyun sqeaks out, trying to tear his gaze away from Changkyun who was rolling his button down up his sleeves and undoing a few buttons. "No problem at all." he whispers.

The other man looked relieved at this but then suddenly looked uncomfortable for some reason. "Ah, I hope you don't mind the outfit. I didn't have time to pop back home and change. I hope I don't look snooty right now." He mumbles, averting his gaze from Kihyun's boring ones.

Kihyun blanks out at this. Changkyun was so fucking adorable right now. He's actually worried about looking too uptight and isn't adamant to the idea of flaunting his riches at him. His chest warmed up at the thought. Can he be any perfect?? He could melt with gooey feelings at any moment now.

"Oh no, it's alright. I understand. Besides, you look really gorgeous in it." He says while smiling, stomach flipping. Changkyun stares at him a little owlishly, cheeks a bit red. That's when Kihyun realizes what he's just said and he backpeddals really quick. "Oh my god, I mean you look nice! Yeah, you look nice in it. You don't look gorgeous okay? No, wait you actually do but I just meant.. Oh dear god, I'll just shut up right now." Kihyun babbles, face aflame. He hides his face in his hands, he _barely_ resists the urge to bang his head in the table. He just wants to die from an embarrassment right now.

 _'Floor just open up and swallow me whole. I have no face to show anymore.'_ He bemoans in his head. Could he get anymore more mortifying?

Then he hears a noise in front of him. He peeks from his shield to see Changkyun grinning at him. He gave a tiny chuckle, deep voice bouncing on the walls and straight into Kihyun's red ears. His cat eyes were crinkled up in amusemt as he smirked at him. Kihyun visibly gulps at the sight. He sort of regrets ever resurfacing from his little hand shield...sort of.

He could the tingles run up and down his spine from his laugter. Fuck, he looked and sounded so sexy. He can gladly die now.

"Thanks, I guess." Changkyun says teasingly, eyes twinkling with mirth. "I think you look really nice too."

Kihyun blushes even harder at the comment, especially when he felt eyes rake up his body. He squirms in his seat, suddenly feeling a little exposed. Then Changkyun clears his throat and flippantly speaks like nothing happened. "Let's order shall we?"

 

 

After the little fiasco died down, they slip into a steady conversation. Kihyun can still feel the brunt of his shame but his companion didn't seem to bothered about the previous events. Although all throughout the afternoon, he could feel Changkyun's lingering gaze on him. But he tries to brush it off.

He was eating salted caramel cake, a little on the messy side, when he feels a hard gaze on his face. He looks up to see Changkyun looking at him intensely. He could feel his face darken again. "I-Is something wrong?"

"You have something on your face." He supplies, pointing at his chin. "O-oh." He says, hurriedly wiping at the mess. "Sorry about that."

When he looks up again, Changkyun was smiling widely. He tuts at Kihyun and reaches forward to remove the caramel himself. Kihyun watches as he brings it up to his mouth and licks it clean. He gulps when he watches the pink tongue flick the substance away. Changkyun catches his eye and he smirks at him devilishly. He can feel an uncomfortable heat rush south and he squirms.

He hurriedly swipes a napkin off the dispenser and dabs at his face, his cheeks blazing. He could hear Changkyun laughing once more and he curses himself for being so awkward and clumsy.

He spends the next few minutes, eating his cake carefully to avoid anymore messes. Changkyun looked really amused but he doesn't comment, opting to drink his cappuccino instead.

The afternoon ends much too quickly and Kihyun finds himself leaving the shop with darkened skies and a promise of another meet-up.

 

 

This trend continues on for a little while. They mostly get coffee but sometimes they eat out for lunch as well when their schedules are lax. Kihyun is happy that Changkyun seems to enjoy his company and he walks his days with his head floating in cloud nine.

He really enjoys the spending time with the man and even though they mostly talk, it still felt somewhat special. He can see that Changkyun is an important man with a busy schedule and he's flattered that Changkyun keeps asking him go out. He doesn't really find himself particularly interesting but apparently the guy does. Though Kihyun thinks it's got something to do with how easy it is to tease him, a past time that Changkyun seems to enjoy.

He flushes when he remembers how it felt like to have Changkyun's thumb rub against his chin and the sexy grin he wore when he looked into his eyes.

He shakes his head and tries to clear the image off of his brain. Okay, so maybe Changkyun was attractive but it's nothing Kihyun can handle...maybe.

He was texting Changkyun that evening while lounging on the couch, giggling every once in a while. Aside from the occassional coffee and lunch, they made it a habit to at least text each other to keep in touch. He was busy reading about the time a cat clawed at Changkyun's face when he hears a voice next to his ear. "Who's this Changkyunnie person?"

Kihyun nearly suffers a heart attack and almost dropped his phone on the ground from the shock. He whirls around and shoots Jooheon a nasty glare. "Don't go around sneaking up on people's backs. I swear to god, you'll be the cause of my early death one day." He huffs as he straightens himself out trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. "Yeah, sure. But you didn't answer my question yet." The red head answers flippantly, completely ignoring his best friend's health. "You're not even slightly bothered about my maybe death." Kihyun complains.

"Please, you're overreacting. Now answer the damn question already." Kihyun glares at him before hiding his phone, mumbling while he answered. "No one. He's just the guy who helped me find my way back. Remember the time you decided to sleep through all of my calls?" He says heatedly.

Jooheon waves off his angry remark. "Uhuh, and to what reason are you texting him while giggling and blushing really hard if I may add?" he said, pointing at Kihyun's face. The latter squawks in indignation, covering his cheeks. "I'm not blushing! Stop making things up." he growls at his friend, still covering his face.

"It's really nothing, okay?" Kihyun says defensively. Jooheon eyes him up. "Then why are you hiding your phone? Are you guys hooking up or something? Is that why you've been gone for long hours this past weeks?" Kihyun's eyes widen at his best friend's accusation. "You know I don't do casual sex! How dare you suggest that I'd participate in something like that!"

"You're right. You'd be the type to only have sexual intercourse with your 'one and only'." Jooheon air-quotes. "So you're dating then?"

"Seriously, why do you keep insinuating that I'm having sex with someone? Can't I have a friend and be happy over it?" his best friend gives him a disbelieving face. "Really? So you blush and giggle whenever I text you? That's really creepy Ki, you know I have a boyfriend."

Kihyun shots him a dirty look, givin him the finger. The red head just stares at him hard. "Okay fine!" Kihyun concedes. "We go out for coffee or lunch every once in a while and kinda like him okay? But we aren't on anything serious. We're just friends."

"I sense an underlying 'yet' to the situation." Kihyun scoffs at the statement. "I don't think so. I mean, he's really hot and wealthy. He's i>way out of my league. I don't think he'd go for guys like me." Jooheon raises a brow. "Bruh, you're plenty handsome yourself. Give your ass a little credit and besides, why would you keep hanging out if he didn't want you around?"

Kihyun takes a moment to mull at his best friend's words of wisdom. Jooheon had a point but he still doesn't want to get his hopes up. All he can do at the moment was hope what Jooheon said was true and just ride through the tides.

 

 

The next time they meet was on a rather chilly and cloudy day. Kihyun was bundled up in a colorful striped cotton sweater. Changkyun was caught up in another meeting and was running late. He kept himself busy by playing around with his clothes, letting his index and middle finger jump around to and fro the flashy stripes. All the while singing a silly little song in his head.

_Blue green stripey._  
Dark red stripey.  
Bright yellow stripey.  
Midnight blue stripey.  
Stripey, stripey, stripe to the top. 

He was in the middle of crossing yellow stripey land to midnight blue stripey when Changkyun appeared. He seemed amused to see Kihyun playing childish games to himself and he commented with a, "Were you that bored of me that you resorted to playing with yourself?" he pulls a mock hurt face.

Kihyun blushes hard and withdraws his fingers off his sweater. Changkyun laughs at the action, sitting down on the chair opposite his. He was once again dressed in his work clothes, still looking divine and scrumptious. Since it's a little cold outside, he had on a cream colored top coat over his usual suit; a standard black one this time. He looked classy and put together. Kihyun internally sighs. Yep, Changkyun was way out of his league.

They order as soon as Changkyun had settled down. While they waited for their things to be delivered, Kihyun took the opportunity to ask about Changkyun's occupation seeing as they never had the chance to talk about it. "Oh, me? I work under a law firm." Kihyun nods, so he's a lawyer then. That explained a lot. "How about you?"

"I'm a preschool teacher." Kihyun says, feeling a little lame. "Ah, so this is the job you were after? I remebered you mentioning that the reason you were moving was because of a job opportunity?" He nods meekly, feeling smaller by the second. A teacher wasn't much compared to the other man's high-paying occupation. He can really see the obvious difference between their social status.

"Must be a tough job." Changkyun says thoughtfully. "I'm awful at kids to be honest. It's pretty cool you're willing to dedicate you're time with those little monsters. I think you're pretty awesome just for that alone."

Kihyun looks up at him, surprised. Changkyun just smiles this funny little knowing smile, like he _knows_ what's running in his head. "It's a simple job really." he says slowly, still looking at him.

"Maybe for you, I guess. People just have their own strenghts. I'm only good at sweet talking my way through things, the rest of the way, I'm no good." Kihyun laughs at his words but he could sense a seriousness lacing them. "You wouldn't be a lawyer if you didn't have a way with words." 

"Exactly." They mull in silence for a while, Kihyun fiddling with his fingers. "You know, I think you're an amazing person." he comments offhandedly, staring at Kihyun. His heart suddenly lurches in his chest. "You're pretty comfortable to talk with too. Is that the charm of preschool teachers because I need to learn some tricks." 

He can see what Changyun is doing and his insides warm up, he feels his heart start beating rapidly against his chest. "You still have a long way to go mister." 

He stares at Changkyun's kind eyes when he says this, getting drawn in by them. He can feel the mood around them shift and a fluffy atmosphere surrounded them. Kihyun smiles at him and he can see the other man's eyes sparkle in delight. Their moment was ruined however when a guy working on the café came up to them with their food and drinks. 

The spell broke and the fluffy cloud dissipates. They thank the server and Changkyun immediately dug in his food, claiming to be starving. Kihyun smiles at him fondly and eats his own food too. They engage in idle chatter in between bites of food, leaving their plates clean. They sit around for a while until they both had to go. 

Unfortunately, the heaven's broke when they were inside. The rain was pretty heavy. Kihyun groans, cursing the sky. "How am I supposed to go home in this rain? I'll be wet before I even reach the bus stop." he stares above once more, scowling just a bit harder. 

"Well, I have a ride of my own. I could take you home? You don't actually live far from me so it's okay." Kihyun glances at him unsurely. "I don't want to trouble you..." 

Changkyun laughs. "Trust me, you aren't. Besides I don't want you running in this pouring rain. C'mon, my car is parked near us." 

They clamber out of the shop. "Do you have something to cover you're head?" Changkyun asked. Kihyun shakes his head and frowns. "Here, come closer." 

Changkyun pushes him closer to his body and Kihyun flushes when he feels the warmth radiating from the other man. He has never been this close to him before and at this proximity, he could smell the expensive cologne lathered on Changkyun's clothes and skin. He smelled _good_. The latter was holding his coat out to envelope Kihyun's lithe frame, intending to protect him from the rain. Kihyun turns scarlet when he stumbles towards Changkyun's body in the process, hands coming to press against a firm chest. "Keep close okay? On the count of three we run. One, two, three!" 

They ran through the pouring rain, the coat over their heads. They reach Changkyun's car, parked in a quiet alley. Kihyun almost pukes when he sees his car, a maserati. Dammit, the guy's really loaded. Changkyun opens the door and ushers him in. He runs to the other side and hops ino the driver's seat. He takes off the wet coat and strips down to his button down, popping a few buttons in the process. He leans backwards to toss his wet clothes at the back of the car and Kihyun gulps when he sees the expanse of his taut chest. Changkyun then brushes a hand through his fringe to flick it off his forehead and offers him a smile. "Let's get going then." 

"O-okay." Kihyun gives him a watery smile and tries really hard not to think about how good Changkyun looks wet. He quickly averts his gaze from the alluring man and into the window, hoping to distract his thoughts that were definitely going south. Not good. Not good at all. 

_Good lord, someone save him from this man._

They drive in comfortable silence, too content in the presence of the other to break the little spiel by talking. But despite the easy atmosphere, Kihyun can't help but find his eyes drifting towards his companion. Changkyun was staring up ahead on the road. Soft music was playing from the car's speakers, the driving man opting to turn it on a bit into the drive to help the ambience. 

His palms felt sweaty as he continued to steal glances. He could feel his heart doing a frisky little dance against his ribcage as it thrummed almost painfully hard. It's amazing how easy it is for Changkyun to make him feel things. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath to calm himself down. This was nothing. They'll arrive at his house soon. He'll be far away from this seductive man. He just has to hold on. 

But really, it was something easier said than done. 

More than once, he had the urge to just jump on the man and kiss him silly. But he strenghtens his resolve because it's highly inappopriate. After what seem like forever, they arrive at his house. He parks the car and turns to Kihyun. "We're here." 

Kihyun smiles and nods. "Thank you for driving me home." The man smiles. "It's nothing." 

Kihyun opens the car door and grimaces when he felt the rain pour down relentessly. Suddenly he hears the engine turn off and a car door clicking shut. Then Changkyun stands in front of him, the coat hanging over his head once more. "Come, quick." 

Kihyun ducks inside the makeshift umbrella and together, they scramble to reach the front door. He fumbles with the lock for a while before pushing inside. They clamber inside, flicking drops of water off their body. Kihyun stares as Changkyun prepares to leave. Something in his mind snapped and he clutched at Changkyun's wrist, stopping him. "Wait, would you be interested in staying for beer? I mean, it's really pouring. I don't think it's a good idea to drive even if you live close by." 

Changkyun stares at him for a while, contemplative. He could feel his resolve ebbing bit by bit and just when he's about to take back the offer, Changkyun answers. "Sure." 

After securing his car, Changkyun is forced to change into spare clothes by a fussy Kihyun. He comes out of the bath in Kihyun's sweatpants and shirt, towelling his hair dry. Kihyun gathers his old things and offers to pop his wet clothes in the dryer. While the man took care of that, he ambles towards the couch and made himself comfortable. 

He takes his time to inspect the modest house. He sees a couple of picture frames and goes for a closer look. He grins when he sees a younger Kihyun smiling at the camera, front tooth missing and arms slung around a slightly taller boy with nice dimples. Kihyun was an adorable child. Still is, actually. 

He hears a door closing and footsteps approaching so he detaches from his old spot to sit on the couch. Kihyun is smiling when he joins him on the couch and Changkyun briefly thinks that he had a really gorgeous smile. 

Once the man was settled in, Changkyun turns to him and asks where his housemate is, sensing the absence of the other tennant. "Oh, Jooheon? I'm not sure. But he's most likely staying over his boyfriend's house. We both don't have cars and neither does his boyfriend so I doubt he'll be coming home soon." 

Changkyun nods in understanding. Kihyun had came in with two bottles of beer and he takes a swig from one of them. He notices a heavy gaze on his adam's apple when he took a drink and from his peripheral, he can see Kihyun biting his bottom lip. Deciding to be a little tease, he takes another sip, longer this time. He side-eyes Kihyun'd face just to see his reaction and sees the man slowly get alarmingly red. 

He catches his eye and Kihyun gulps before looking away. They sit in silence for a while before Kihyun shoots up, squirming. "H-hey! Wanna watch a movie?" he asks, voice a little shrill. 

He resists the urge to laugh when he sees that Kihyun isn't really looking at him but on the ceiling, hands flapping restlessly beside his body. He answers with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulder. "Sure." 

He watches as Kihyun almost sprints somewhere out of the room, babbling about getting movies. Changkyun breaks into a fond smile. It was so fun to tease Kihyun because he was so cute and painfully obvious. It wasn't hard to read the thoughts filtering in and out of his head. He sips on his beer again and grins to himself. 

Kihyun comes in moments later, armed with multiple cd's. "Ah, we don't have any good ones I'm afraid." He says, staring at the movies in his hand. "All we had are these." 

He hands him the cd's and Changkyun peers at them. His eye catches one of the shiny covers and he picks it up. "Let's watch this!" He exclaims, grinning like a child. Kihyun inspects the disk and raises a brow. "You wanna watch the Ant-Man?" 

He grins at the perplexed boy. "Yeah!" He shouts, pumping his fists in the air. He knows his acting a little childish but he's a sucker for all things Marvel and DC. It just so happens that Ant-Man is a favorite of his. Kihyun smiles at him, seemingly amused. "Okay. Ant-Man it is. I'd never take you to be the geeky type." he comments as he loads it up. 

"Every man has a geeky side to them." He retorts, eyes flitting to the screen as Kihyun starts the movie. 

They watch the movie silently, completely immersed. But then he hears Kihyun laugh at one of the comedic scenes and his gaze moves from the screen towards Kihyun. There were no lights in the room because they decided you can only enjoy the full experience of movie watching with the lights off. The television was the only source of light at the moment, giving off an unnatural blue light. It casted odd shadows on Kihyun's face making him look ethereal. When he laughed, he looked absolutely breath taking. He felt his chest constricting at the sight. 

A laughing Kihyun just might be his favorite look. He loved it when he laughed because his eyes would turn into cute little slits and his cheeks would puff up from the effort of his smile. He had those cute unique dimples that he liked to refer to as cat whiskers and he always had the underlying urge to poke at it. 

He doesn't notice he'd been staring until Kihyun turned towards him. "Do I have something on my face?" he asks, frowning. Changkyun breaks off from his reverie. He shakes his head and hurriedly brings his attention back to the tv screen. "It's nothing." 

He could feel Kihyun staring in his direction before he too, turns back to the screen. He heaves a sigh of relief and mentally berates himself for losing focus. He spends the next hour and a half trying his best to watch the movie and ignore the beautiful man beside him. 

After the movie ended, they decided to have dinner. The rain was still pouring, if not heavier. Kihyun took the liberty of inviting him to dinner to which Changkyun easily complies. 

So that's where you'll find the both of them in the kitchen, Kihyun puttering around and Changkyun observing him. The latter didn't have much skills when it came to cooking but he knew enough to whip up average meals. However, Kihyun seemed like a master of the particular art. 

Within minutes, he whips up a heavenly looking dish. Changkyun's mouth waters and he unceremoniously digs in. Kihyun giggles at this, teasing him a bit. But he joins him in his ravenous eating soon after, afraid that Changkyun will eat them all. 

"This is really good. You're amazing." Changkyun mumbles, still chewing. He gulps down the food, embarrassed at his lack of manners. Kihyun just smiles at him fondly, eyes sparkly and those cat whiskers showing up. Changkyun inhales sharply, Kihyun looked beautiful. 

After they ate, Changkyun offers to clean up. He's washing the dirty plates, watching the suds build up when Kihyun speaks up. "I didn't realize it was this late." 

Changkyun looks at clock hanging above the archway of the entrance of the kitchen. The clock read ten in the evening. "It's still pouring out." he murmurs, glancing at the windows. "I think you should stay. We have a guest bedroom, you can sleep there." Changkyun's hands still. 

Kihyun continues speaking, oblivious to the war going on in the other man's head. "I'll have to set up the other room and look for the extra beddings but you should be fine. I'll have it ready under a few minutes, sounds good?" Kihyun looks up at him expectantly. Changkyun gulps and drops the dish he was cleaning to face the man. He squirms a little bit but nods anyway. "Sure. If it's no problem." 

"It isn't. I'll go fix up the room okay?" With that, Kihyun leaves. Changkyun heaves a sigh. He's not sure he can keep his hands to himself if the night progresses on. 

Fortunately for him, they both retire to their room early. They both had an early start to their day and they were quite exhausted as well. After cleaning themselves up, they go into their respective rooms. 

"Welp, guess it's time to sleep." Kihyun says. Changkyun nods his agreement. Kihyun's room was closer and they both stop in front of it. The boy whirls around to face him, a soft smile on his face. He smiles back in return. "Goodnight, Kihyun." Changkyun says softly. 

"Goodnight, Changkyun." The other male replies, staring at him levelly. The atmosphere was a little thick and with Kihyun looking at him so expectantly, Changkyun can feel the remains of his self-control slowly snapping off. His gaze lingers on Kihyun's pink lips, feeling gravitated towards him. It would've been easy to kiss him goodnight right at the moment. He could just bend a bit, swoop down and claim those lips. 

But he didn't. 

He smiles again and backs away into his own room. He quickly shuts it close and clutches his chest tightly. He hears the other room's door close and he heaves a sigh of relief. That was a close one. 

Kihyun rose first the next morning. He has always been an early riser and tend to wake as soon as he felt the warmth of the sun. He ambles downstairs to brew himself some coffee, mind wandering to the guest currently sleeping in their spare room. He smiles when he remembers the events of the night. Changkyun had showed endearing qualities that seemed so out of place from his usual calm, collected self and he couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle. 

_So he likes the Ant-Man, who knew?_

He chuckles to himself again. Then his mind drifts off to the time where they bid each other goodnight. He was absolutely sure Changkyun wanted to kiss him at that moment so he wonders why he didn't. He sighs and pushes the thought away. Best not ruin the memory of a good night. 

He takes a sip of his coffee and sighs again. He was halfway through his cup when a person suddenly appears on the kitchen's archway. 

Changkyun walks in, rubbing his stomach. His hair is askewed, flying in random directions and his clothes are rumpled from sleep. He rubs at his eyes and stares at Kihyun with sleepy eyes. He seems to be disoriented for a while until he gathers his scattered thoughts and something clicks in his head. "G-Goodmorning." He greets. 

Kihyun chuckles and greets him back. "Goodmorning, Changkyunnie. Good sleep?" The man nods his head and slumps on a chair. Kihyun hands him a cup and pours him some of the coffee he brewed. Changkyun thanks him and takes a healthy swig, sighing in content. Kihyun couldn't help but poke at Changkyun's wild bed hair, watching it bounce up again. Changkyun scowls at him and bats his hands away. Kihyun momentarily thinks that Changkyun resembled a grumpy kitten. 

They spend the next few minutes idly finishing their cups and another few minutes to laze around before Changkyun had to leave to prepare for his job. 

He gets his things and promises to wash Kihyun's clothes. He waves goodbye to Kihyun, thanking him for his hospitality then drives away. 

After that night, it was clear that something had shifted in their relationship. They were more comfortable with each other now and Changkyun had noticeably become touchier, like he couldn't help himself. His hands seem to find its way over his shoulder or waist, subtly guiding him over the line or a table. Sometimes, he'd notice Changkyun's hands twitch like he's fighting an inner urge. Kihyun's really not sure what to think of it because aside from the occassional skinship and flirting, Changkyun never made a move to deepen things leaving him a little confused each time. 

There has been a lot of opportunities. Opportunites to either kiss Kihyun or confess but Changkyun doesn't take the bait. He seems like he's holding back for some reason and the little game of push of pull they were playing was a little exhausting. 

To make matters worse, Jooheon decided to add to the mix. 

"Heeeeey, let me meet him already!" Jooheon whines. "At this point your basically boyfriends so as your honorary best friend, I deserve the right to meet my future in-law!" Kihyun stares at his friend exasperately. "How many times do I have to tell you that we aren't boyfriends! We're just friends okay?" 

"Right, right. Now let me meet him already. C'mon, just one afternoon won't hurt." Then his red headed friend started giving him this pleading puppy look, eyes watery and lips jutted out into a pout. Kihyun sighs ans concedes."Fine, one afternoon okay?" 

"Okay!" He shouts excitedly. "Yes! Yes! Yes!!" Jooheon proceeds to pump his fists in the air and do a little weird butt jiggle. "I'm meeting Kihyun's boyfriend~ I'm meeting Kihyun's boyfrieeeeeend~" he sings obnoxiously, still gyrating. "Finally Kihyun won't be a virgiiiiin! I'm meeting Kihyun's boyfriend~ I'm meeting Kihyun's boyfriend! Olé!" 

Kihyun fights the urge to punch his best friend. He sighs and bites his lip, fingers hovering over his phone's keypads. He would still have to ask Changkyun's permission. 

**_Me: Hey, would it be okay if my best friend tags along this Tuesday? He wants to meet you_ **  


**Sent: 11:15 am**

**_Me: You did say you'd like to meet him so this is like making good on that statement lol_ **

**Sent: 11:16 am**

**_Changkyunnie: Sure, why not. I don't really see any harm on meeting him._ **

**Sent: 11:44 am**

Kihyun stares at Changkyun's reply and sighs. He hopes he's correct because as far as he can tell, Jooheon lived to embarrass him. He can only wish for the best.

 

 

Changkyun came early to their meeting spot, eager to meet Kihyun's infamous best friend. He had grew a huge curiousity over the male from all the stories Kihyun had shared about him and he wants to put the curiosity to sleep.

He patiently waits for them, enjoying the vanilla affogato he had ordered. He indulges a few wacky imaginations of the guy, varying from annoying, overconfident fuckboys to lethargic pot smokers (you can really tell Kihyun has told him many disturbing stories of the guy). He was busy imagining Jooheon in a stereotypical bad boy aesthetic when his phone buzzed on the tabletop signalling a new message.

**_Sweet Cheeks: We're near the shop now :)_ **

**Sent: 2:18 pm**

Soon enough, a head of burgundy and an atrocious red head entered the shop. Kihyun waves at him and tugs along a tall guy who has a nice smile and cute smiley eyes. His wild imaginations slightly dampened when he sees that Kihyun's best friend looked decent and normal. "Hey, sorry we came late. This lazy bastard just wouldn't move fast enough." Kihyun says as greeting, glaring at the other guy who didn't seem to give a care at all.

"No, it's okay. I hope you didn't mind but I already ordered." he says sheepishly, gesturing to the half finished affogato. "It's alright. Our fault anyway."

The newcomers settle on the seats when all of a sudden, the red head leans towards him and smiles at him widely. "So you're _the_ Changkyun." he says almost immediately, jumping the gun. He didn't even bother waiting for Kihyun to introduce him and he could see the mortification all over the latter's face. He just laughs at the bold statement. "The one and only." he answers.

"Lee Jooheon." he says, offering him a dimpled smile and his hand. Changkyun's memory brings him back to the frame he saw on Kihyun's house. The dimple was a dead give away. Changkyun smiles at him and takes the hand. "It's nice to finally meet the guy my best friend wants to bone."

Kihyun squawks in indignation. "Shut the fuck up Jooheon! Oh my god!" he turns to Changkyun. "Please don't believe anything that comes out of his mouth. He's speaking lies!" Kihyun sputters, face aflame.

Changkyun frowns at this. "So, you have no interest on me whatsoever?" he asks casually, feigning hurt. "That's too bad." Kihyun stares at him bug-eyed, mouth hanging open. Jooheon cracks up beside the stunned male. He slaps Changkyun's back, his laughter escalating in volume. He points at Kihyun's face and laughs harder, classic best friend reaction.

Kihyun recovers from his shock and punches both his and Jooheon's shoulder. Changkyun raises his hand to defend himself, not to keen on falling victim to his mean punches. He was still holding his sticky spoon and when he raised his hands, Kihyun's fist and wrist got smeared in coffee and ice cream. Kihyun retracts his hand and whines when he sees the mess. Changkyun just offers him a sheepish smile. "Not my fault."

Kihyun sticks his tongue out at him. "I'm going to the washroom to clean up." He says, grimacing. "You two better not do anything funny."

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of your boyfriend." the red head teases, flashing him an 'ok' sign which did nothing to appease the agitated boy but rile him up some more. Kihyun just glares and grumbles to himself.

Once he was gone, Jooheon turns to face him. The two men sat on their seats for a while, not saying anything. Jooheon was studying him carefully, a mischievous glint in his eye. Changkyun meets his gaze head-on, engaging in the impromptu stare down. He wasn't backing out on this. Jooheon was eyeing him up, looking like he was searching for something from within his soul. Suddenly the red head grins, dimples potruding on his ample cheeks. He seems to like what he found.

"I like you already." Jooheon says, flashing two thumbs up. "I give you the best friend seal of approval. Take good care of that idiot, okay?"

Changkyun smiles and returns the thumbs up. "You can trust me on that." he vows. "Good, that's all I needed to hear."

Jooheon leans back on his seat and places his hands on the back of his head. He wore an expression of contentment and Changkyun knew he probably mirrored it. When Kihyun comes back from the washroom, he stares at the two of them suspiciously. "You two seem awfully chipper." he comments, squinting his eyes at them. "Did you two bastards talk behind my back?"

Changkyun and Jooheon both share a grin and simultaneously says, "Something like that." Kihyun stares at them in surprise. "Well, you became chummy awful fast." He grumbles as he stuffs a cinnamon roll to his mouth.

The two boys laughed at his reaction. Kihyun was still munching on the bread grumpily, glaring at the two of them. He looks like he's torn between being happy that they became quick friends or annoyed by it. He settles on the latter. "I can't believe you became quick friends and _you_ ," he points, directing his gaze at Changkyun. "I thought you were on my side? Why are you patronizing with that demon? Unbelievable."

"But I'm not on anyone's side but mine." Kihyun pouts at his answer, jabbing him in the chest. "Don't smart talk me." he whines, jabbing some more.

Changkyun just laughs at the other man's misery. They spend the rest of the next hour bantering back and forth until Jooheon had to go. He stands up and gathers his things. "Welp, I best be going then. Minhyukkie's shift should be over soon. I'm going over to pick him up. Goodbye to you lovebirds." He sing-songs, winking obnoxiously and quickly scurrying away. He grabs his mobile and presses it on his cheek. They could hear him greeting someone before he completely disappears. The two occupants left on the booth stare after the red head, stunned into silence.

Then Changkyun cracks up. He shakes his head and turns to Kihyun. "I like your friend."

 

 

Kihyun smiles like a dope while staring at his phone's screen. He and Changkyun had been texting back and forth relentlessly for the past week. They even had flirty messages every once in a while, ones that made Kihyun blush a bright red and others cheesy texts courtesy of Changkyun that made him feel giddy inside.

He was staring at a particulary cheesy one, squealing every once in a while whenever he reads it when a new message suddenly pops up.

**_Changkyunnie <3: Come meet me in the café tomorrow. I know you're free._ **

**Sent: 8:48 pm**

Kihyun looks at the message dubiously. For some reason he felt like Changkyun was planning something. But he brushes it off. He quickly types in a reply.

**_Me: Sure :)_ **

**Sent: 8:50 pm**

They meet in the café the next day and Changkyun greets him graciously, standing up and helping him in his seat. Kihyun teases him about being unusually ungentlemanly but he just smiles mysteriously and mimes a zipper closing.

Kihyun frowns and tries to bug him into spilling it but he wouldn't budge so he lets it slide for now. They spend their afternoon like they usually do just talking and chilling but of course, ever the curious kitten, Kihyun tries to manipulate Changkyun into telling the meaning of his odd actions. But Changkyun was like a rock. Despite his constang pestering, he would easily swerve the topic to a diffedent direction. To top it off, he would send Kihyun these tiny little smirks and say nothing more. That left Kihyun frustrated more than ever and he spent the afternoon mulling over it.

It wasn't until they were about to go home did Changkyun reveal his intentions.

"So hey, remember when I asked you if you were free this weekend?" Kihyun looks at him intently, he vaguely remembers Changkyun texting him that one evening. "Yeah?"

"Well, I was planning to take you out actually." Kihyun stares at him, eyes wide. Is he hearing what he thinks he's hearing right now? "L-like a date?" He whispers, cheeks slowly turning pink. Changkyun stares at him, smiling amusedly.

"Yeah, like a date." He answers. "You interested?"

"Of course I am!" Kihyun says loudly. "I-I mean yeah... I would love to." He chuckles nervously. He was absolutely sure he looked like a tomato at the moment. This is what he's been waiting for all this time. Changkyun grins and takes his hand. "Great."

Then he intertwines their fingers and gives it a tug. He starts to drag him towards the opposite direction of the bus stop. "H-hey! Where are you taking me?" He squeaks out, trying to catch up. "Home."

Changkyun drives him home that night and when they reach his house, he walks him up into the front door. They stand in front of the door and Kihyun shuffles in his feet restlessly. Changkyun smiles at him. "Well, goodnight now." He whispers and before Kihyun can react, he takes hold of his shoulders and pulls him closer.

Changkyun kisses his temple, short and sweet. Kihyun could feel his heart thrum painfully against his chest. More so when Changkyun smiles at him again, eyes soft and twinkling. "I'll pick you up on Saturday." Then with that, he hops back into his car and drives off. Kihyun stares at the empty street, cheeks warm and heart alight. "Yeah...see you." He whispers dazedly to the air.

(Jooheon finds him blankly staring at the street and drags him inside, scolding him about catching nasty colds but Kihyun was too lost in his own hazy daydream to even listen.)

 

 

Changkyun knocks on Kihyun's door and waits patiently for it to open. The door opens and he smiles widely, ready to greet Kihyun. However, his smile drops like lead when he sees Jooheon's face instead. The red head stares at him for a moment before he snaps out of his daze. "Ah, Changkyun. Looking for Ki? He's not here at the moment but you can wait inside if you want."

"Ah yeah. Thanks." Jooheon opens the door wider for him and he steps inside. The man leads him to the couch where a blond man sat, watching Reign. He turns when he senses their presence. He smiles at Changkyun warmly, although he looked a little confused. They join the boy on the couch and Jooheon wraps an arm around Changkyun. "Babe, this is the guy Kihyun's been seeing. Changkyun, this is my boyfriend Minhyuk."

Changkyun smiles awkwardly but the Minhyuk guy suddenly takes his hand and shakes it up and down, rattling Changkyun's brains from the intensity. "Omg, I've been wanting to meet you for a while now! You look so much more handsome in person. I'm so glad you met Kihyun because that guy has been all sad and lonely since high school. It's so great to see he found a really good looking guy!" Changkyun carefully edges away from the highly excitable and apparently very talkative boy. Jooheon just laughs at his reaction and calmly tells his lover to stop scaring the boy. The blond complies at the request although he was still grinning very widely at Changkyun.

"C'mon let's watch this show. I didn't record this thing for nothing. I want to see what happens to Queen Mary." Jooheon grumbles, eyeing the screen.

 

 

When Kihyun comes home, he finds Changkyun on the couch with Minhyuk and Jooheon. They were leaning on the couch, staring fixedly at the television. In the scene, Queen Mary had drunkenly kissed Sebastian, the king's bastard and Frances saw them. Jooheon was wailing about Mary's disloyalty while the remaining boys were crowing because they liked Sebastian better. Minhyuk and Changkyun high fived and did a little odd dance.

Kihyun smiles at the scene before he approaches and places a hand on both Jooheon and Changkyun's backs. "Hey, I'm back."

His best friend screams like the scaredy cat he is and Changkyun flinches. The latter turns to Kihyun and smiles. "Hey."

"What're you doing here?" He asks questioningly. "Did you text me you were coming?" He fumbles for his phone frantically. "Ah, no. I was planning to give you a surprise visit but I didn't really count on the fact that you wouldn't be at home." Changkyun explains, rubbing the back of his head as was his nervous tic. 

"Oh..." Kihyun shifts in his feet, suddenly shy. He had been looking forward to their date and in his excitement, he had accumalted so much excess energy that he took a jog to remove it some of it. Staring at Changkyun's handsome face, he can feel the jittery feelings come back with full force.

Jooheon suddenly speaks up. "Well, don't just stand there dimwit. Go take a shower and change clothes. You made the man wait for far too long already."

Kihyun pales when he realizes that and nods frantically. He skitters up the stairs so fast that Changkyun barely had time to shout a hasty, "Wear something casual. Preferably shorts!" to the panicking man.

Jooheon scoffs at his best friend and turns back to the show. "C'mon let's continue watching this."

Kihyun soon comes down the stairs, dressed in a white shirt with black polka dots and red walking shorts. Changkyun goes up to him and takes his hand in his, squeezing gently. "You look nice." He whispers and Kihyun blushes prettily.

Jooheon comes up to Changkyun and claps him on the back. "Take care of our son. Make sure he's home by 11...preferably the next morning." The red head cracks up at his own joke. "Have fun." he sing-songs. Changkyun laughs and salutes, leading Kihyun away after that.

Minhyuk and Jooheon watch them go off like two proud parents sending their daughter to prom, the couple standing by the door and waving. Kihyun rolls his eyes at his friend's antics. "They're such weirdos." Changkyun laughs goodnaturedly. "I think they're cool."

"You're a weirdo too then." Kihyun teases. "Maybe, but you like this weirdo." Changkyun counters, making Kihyun blush and fall silent.

They drive in silence before Kihyun's curiosity broke again. "Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere where I can murder you in peace and easily dispose of your body." Kihyun stares at him wide eyed. He glances at the other man warily and sneakily checks the car lock. Changkyun notices this and he explodes into heaving chuckles. "I can't believe you're actually buying that. I'm only joking."

Kihyun giggles nervously, still staring at him dubiously. "Seriously?" Changkyun says incredulously. Kihyun breaks into a grin, laughing. "Okay, I trust you."

 

 

Turns out, Changkyun had planned to take him to the beach. The place was a popular vacation spot though seeing as it wasn't summer yet, the beach was relatively deserted. Changkyun hands a card to one of the workers and they give him a key. He leads a very confused Kihyun to the beach and towards a small hut. Kihyun makes a weird noise in the back of his throat when he sees it. "What is this?"

Changkyun just shrugs and leads him to the back where a picnic spread was laid out on the surface of a red sheet, inches from the see though high enough not to be reached by the rolling waves. They were candles on the middle of the cloth and two glasses with a bottle of wine stood at the side, chilled. Kihyun stares at the whole thing in shock, brain trying to catch up.

 

"Uhmm... Is it a little too much? I don't really do the whole dating thing but I really wanted to give you a nice time." Changkyun says, chuckling nervously and doing that hand rubbing the back of his head thing again. Kihyun turns to stare at him and gawks. "Okay, judging from that reaction. I think I overdid things." Changkyun winces, looking a little lost.

Kihyun snaps back at that and he approaches the man. He tip toes and gives him a hug, arms linked around his neck. "No, silly. This is perfect."

Changkyun grins at him happily when he retracts from the hug. He links their fingers again and leads him to the extravagant picnic. They sat on the sheet and Kihyun took the time to eye the set up properly. "I can't believe you did this for me." He whispers breathily, looking up into Changkyun's eyes wonderingly. "I've never had anything so lavish before."

"You're special Kihyun. I thought it was befitting that you received something special as well." Changkyun answers simply, smiling at him softly.

Warm tingles zinged up and down his body as he smiles shyly at Changkyun. The latter just turns and picks up an item from the various selection before popping it into his mouth. "Try this one." He says quietly offering a piece of food to Kihyun. "It's delicious."

Kihyun opens his mouth as Changkyun feeds him. His eyes light up and greedily grabs another to eat. Changkyun laughs and follow suit. They enjoyed the mini feast as best as they could, sipping red wine at the side. During dinner, Changkyun's hands finds his own again and he squeezes it. Kihyun reddens when he sees their hands intertwine again. He feels so happy he could burst right now.

As they finished eating, they sat on the ground facing the sunset. Their thighs were bumping from the proximity of their bodies and Kihyun's palms were starting to sweat under Changkyun's hold. The latter didn't seem to mind as he plays with his fingers.

Then he suddenly turns towards him. "You know, I really like you." He says quietly, staring into Kihyun's eyes. "You're just so gorgeous every time and I can't help but feel things for you."

Kihyun's heart sped up when he heard those words. "I know, I've been putting you off but I was a little afraid you wouldn't like me half as much as I do to you." Kihyun wants to say that he's a big idiot for ever thinking that but the words are stuck on the back of his throat. "But then I realized, I'm being a total wimp and just gathered the guts to ask you out so here we are." Changkyun finishes, awkwardly gesturing towards to the ocean.

Kihyun giggles and smiles. "You know what, you're a big dumb dumb but I really like you too. So why don't you kiss me properly and maybe I'll forgive you."

Changkyun doesn't have to be told twice. He captures Kihyun's lips into his, kissing him sweetly. His hand comes to rest on Kihyun's cheek as he angles his head to deepen the kiss. Kihyun sighs into the kiss, arms coming up to wrap on Changkyun's neck.

Fucking finally.

 

 

(They don't come home till two in the afternoon and Jooheon smirks at them when he sees their intertwined hands. "So, I'm guessing you're together now?" The two of them look at each other and simultaneously answer, "Yes.")

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing a mini series base on this


End file.
